Magic Magnus
by Marklightwood297
Summary: A short two-shot. Alexander Lightwood is recovering from his recent divorce by going back to his old place of entertainment, where a new man awaits his blue eyes


**Hey guys. Some of you may know that I had fic called "Born To Die" on here which I had neglected and not updated...for nigh on 3 years. I took it down as to not leave readers hanging. I did, in those 3 years, write some short fics which I have finished. Hopefully this will tide you over. I'm sorry for not updating in so long :(**

The club was dark, only a sultry tinge of pink illuminated the shadows. Alec sat back in his seat, legs crossed, holding a scotch on the rocks in his hand. His square glasses were tilted to one side so he adjusted them, his wedding ring glinting in the light. The ring was plain silver, no engravings in sight. Alec narrowed his eyes at the piece of metal before removing it and putting it in his shirt pocket. The divorce was hard enough without a ring to remind him of it. He downed the last of his drink and leaned back in his chair once again. The seat was covered in felt, armrests conveniently provided. Best seat in the club.

Suddenly, with a thunk, spotlights came on, casting long beams of white light onto the stage. The stage was a simple area with no extras on the side. Just a platform, backed by a sequin curtain which glittered in the lights, as did the heads of what seemed like 30 grown women. Blondes, brunettes, redheads. Alec felt awkward yet he remained in his seat, suit wrinkled and folded over his muscled form. Alec adjusted his collar to hide his neck tattoo, he didn't need people to see that. He raised an arm and gestured with his finger for one of the waitresses to come over. He looked up into the green eyes of a redheaded girl. She was one of the few waitresses who actually covered up, wearing low-rise jeans and a full shirt with "bad girl" across the chest. From what Alec could remember, her name was Christina, a sweet girl around the age of 20, only doing this job to pay for a fashion course. He found all this out as she flirted with him for the 18th time.

"Could I get another scotch?" Alec asked with a small smile, giving a little wink to Christina as she took his empty glass. She giggled sweetly and went to the bar. When she came back, Alec paid her with a $5 note then gave her another $5 as a tip. She giggled again.

"Ladies," a loud voice boomed from the speakers "we have something special for you tonight. We have a new boy for you to adore." This was met by woos and cheers from the audience. Alec rolled his eyes. "He's the bane of your husbands. Welcome to the stage, Magnus Bane!" More cheering, Alec took his drink in hand again. Then he appeared.

Magnus Bane was dressed in black trousers, the suspenders of which went under his white button shirt. He was a black trilby with a glittered band around the middle of the hat. His hair stood in tufts, and from what Alec could see, was flecked with glitter. The lights dimmed until only he could be seen, Alec sipped his drink.

Magnus started to move, his body rolled in time to the bass line from the generic club tune. His hands traveled down his shirt, undoing each button slowly then Magnus tore off the shirt, revealing the dark suspenders from his trousers over a caramel skinned torso. Magnus's body was amazing, slender and lithe yet with carved muscles. The light bent around his biceps as Alec nursed his drink. Magnus continued to gyrate as the women of the crowd cheered, Alec fiddled with the edge of his glasses, transfixed.  
Magnus looked up from under his hat and Alec could see Gold-green almond-shaped eyes sparkling at him. Magnus bit his lip, seductively. Alec couldn't see it earlier, but Magnus had a dark beard and mustache, tightly trimmed so it looked like stubble. Alec touched his own clean shaven face and wondered what it would be like to feel that stubble on his face.

Magnus performed for 5 minutes, every movement smoldering with sexuality and lust. Alec had finished his drink and looked at his watch, 9:30pm. He'd better be getting back to his big empty apartment, strip out of his suit and lie there in an empty bed. The divorced life was fun. He stood up to leave when Christina stopped him. She looked as pretty as ever, if Alec had any sexual interest in women, he may have asked her out. She smiled her sweet smile then opened her mouth to talk.

"Magnus would like to see you" Alec raised an eyebrow.

"Magnus the dancer?"

Christina giggled "who else? The bartender?" Alec was dubious yet he complied. He followed Christina through a set of curtains and into a dark corridor.

The corridor was bleak, no wallpaper, just the backs of boards with vague posters on it from olden days of the club. Alec walked past a group of muscled men doing a synchronised routine of body rolls wearing only baseball caps and tight shorts. The performers called out to Christina, some wolf whistling as she passed which she responded with either a giggle or a smile. Christina turned a corner and Alec followed. The new corridor was lined with doors with various names on them. "Raziel", "Valentine" etc.  
They stopped at a door with the name "Bane" on it in gold glitter. Christina knocked on the door. A voice followed.

"Who is it?" The voice was low with occasional high sounds around the vowels.

"The hot suit guy you asked about" Alec blushed.

"Ah the one with the blue eyes. Send him in" Christina opened the door then turned and walked away, back towards the bar.

Magnus's room was grand, luxury furniture dotted the edge of the room. A leather couch, a table with what looked like a bottle of Pinot Noir on it with two wine glasses, a large mirror with a stool in front where the caramel man sat in a purple silk robe. He spun around and Alec saw what Bane looked like. Bane had sharp cheekbones, made sharper by the fake shadow cast by his stubble, gold-green eyes that caught every speck of light and shone like stars. Curved lips that looked plump either from biting during a performance or, from something else. Magnus's hair was in long spikes that were adorned with glitter in addition to his elf-like ears with diamond studs and rings in them. Magnus smiled a white toothed smile and leaned back. He was still wearing his trousers although his feet were bare.

"So, you must be the businessman" Magnus declared, his voice smooth. A pink tongue darted over from his lips and licked them simply before biting his lip ever so tenderly. Alec looked down at his suit shoes. He looked up again into Magnus's eyes.

"I guess I must be"

"Tell me, what is a smart dressed businessman doing in a male strip club?" Magnus stood, he was an inch or so taller than Alec. He smirked as he walked towards Alec's frozen form.

Alec took a deep breath then replied. "You seem so knowledgeable, you tell me."

"Secretly gay businessman man needs some place to relax where he hopes he won't be found by his bosses." Magnus raised an eyebrow.

"Close. Openly gay lawyer attempts to forget a horrid divorce by returning to his old entertainment place." Alec felt almost smug at his response. He couldn't help but smile.

"Divorce?" Magnus inquired "must have been rough"

Alec sighed. "Not really, only together for less than a year" he took a small step back. "I'd rather not talk about it. I'd rather talk about why you wanted to see me."

"My apologies," Magnus shifted "I wanted to see you because I was curious about your presence at the club." Magnus walked around Alec until he was behind him.

"That all?" Alec asked, not moving. Only tilting his head towards where Magnus was.

"That and now that I have learned that he wishes to forget," Magnus slid an arm around Alec's waist. Alec froze in place. "I thought I could lend a hand."

Magnus began to kiss the exposed skin at Alec's neck, to which Alec threw his head back and emitted a gasp of pleasure. Magnus's hands moved over Alec's body, over his chest, around his waist and his thighs. Alec reached back to caress the small of Magnus's back. Magnus turned Alec around and kissed him full on the mouth. Alec's breath hitched then he relaxed, pulling Mangus's closer on his body, fingers entwining in Magnus's oddly smooth hair. Alec kissed at Mangus's neck and Magnus gasped. Alec smirked at the noise and continued, sucking, licking and nipping at the bare flesh. Magnus pushed Alec back only to undo his robe which came to the ground in a flump. They regained a hold on each other again, hands moving over each other's bodies, lips sliding and shifting on lips, then on skin. Alec's tie was cast aside as caramel fingers undid the buttons on his jacket, moving to his white shirt. Before Magnus was half way down his chest, Alec grabbed his wrists.

Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. " Is something wrong?"

"Sorry I-I can't do this" Alec stammered then stepped back, doing up his shirt. "I can't hook up with a guy after, you know."

Magnus sighed. "I get it," he bent down to pick up his robe. "I'm a stranger who takes his clothes off for money. Not much of a leading man in terms of hook ups"

"It's not that-" Alec searched around for his tie, gazing at Magnus's chest longingly. "You're amazing and hot and I would do this but... I only got divorced recently and rebound is not my first thought."

Magnus looked down at his feet, saddened. "If my memory serves me well, you told me you wanted to forget. That is why you came here." Alec looked away, tying his tie around his throat. "Why did you agree to do this if you don't want to do it anymore?"

Alec raised an eyebrow at the question. "Firstly, that question sounds rather... intense." Magnus looked puzzled then caught on.

"Sorry! I- didn't mean-" he stammered.

"I know." Alec checked himself to make sure he wasn't forgetting something. "Secondly, I don't know you. For all I know, you're a drug dealer." Magnus narrowed his eyes then huffed.

"You're not very good at this hook up game, are you?"

"Course not!" I've been married for the past year" Alec rolled his eyes and adjusted his glasses. "And before that I wasn't much of a player". Alec turned to leave, he stopped at the door. "I'm going to go. Keep doing what you do,Magnus. You're very good at it"  
He said over his shoulder, not facing Magnus at all. He reached for the door handle.

"Wait!" Magnus called out. Alec stopped in his tracks, halfway out the door. "I never got your name. I might see you here again"

Alec turned back to Magnus, blue eyes twinkling with smug satisfaction, a dizzying high of a sexual encounter and an acute sense of financial power. He gave a smirk. "It's Alexander Lightwood". Alec gave a wink before closing the door behind him. Magnus stood there, astounded that he had been rejected. Normally that was his job.

* * *

It was a few nights before Alexander turned up at the club. Magnus was in the middle of his performance when he locked eyes with his powerful businessman, wearing a sharp, black suit, white shirt and a black tie. He slowed his movements in time with the music, licking his lips and beckoning with his long finger. Alexander leaned back against the bar, whispering something to Christina, pointing subtlety to Magnus. Magnus smiled a wide smile knowing he might talk to that man again. Magnus finished his dance, giving a wink to a short blonde in jeans and a white tank top. She smiled, jumped up and down laughing, then turned to her cackling friends. He always did that as part of his performance, never meant to know them as anything more than a paying customer. Magnus walked backstage, past many performers in very little clothing, few of which he has without any clothing. He stopped to chat to a young man called Raphael. Raphael was a tanned boy whose angelic face did nothing to hide his bitter personality. He wore an open white shirt and black jeans. A gold chain glinted around his neck. Raphael was not much older than Christina and worked at the club as an assistant to the performers, faking smiles to disguise his disgust at how the men freely showed their sexuality. It was lucky that Raphael had no interest in sexual conduct since he was an attractive man. Magnus talked to him for a while before Raphael's sarky responses started to bore. Magnus wandered to his dressing room then stopping when he saw a white business card pinned to his door. The words on the card, printed in black, read "Idris institutions: taking on your lawsuits with justice. New York division" underneath in the same print was "Alexander Lightwood. Assistant head of division" followed by a phone number. The name had a smiley face drawn next to it in black Biro. Magnus raised an eyebrow then opened the door. Inside the dressing room, on the leather couch, sat Alexander. He held a scotch on the rocks in one hand, the other draped across his lap. Smirking, he adjusted his glasses slightly then leaned back, blue eyes locked on Magnus's body which was half exposed as Magnus himself was now only wearing a pair of trousers.

"Greetings, Bane" Alexander set his drink aside. "It has been a while"

"About a week or so" Magnus felt kind of awkward since a not-so strange man was sitting on his sofa. Alexander beckoned with his finger for Magnus to sit down, Magnus complied moving in slow motion. He sat down next to Alexander, who had turned to face him. "Alexander, I-" he began before the businessman interrupted.

"Call me Alec" Alec smirked again.

"Fine then. Alec, what are you doing here?" Alec touched Magnus's knee, circling his fingers around the bone.

"Well, I had some time to think about what happened a week ago and I have decided I want to try." Alec's face showed more honesty and pragmatism than any other person Magnus had ever seen. "Plus, our company just won a big case and I've had 2 scotches." Alec grinned, a shiny crack across his face that lit up his eyes, moving his hands up Magnus's thighs, over his chest, resting finally over his heart. Magnus felt his body shudder underneath Alec's cold touch yet he wanted it. Craved it. He bit his lip. Alec's eyes sparkled with a similar craving.

Alec shifted over, moving his body, until his legs were around Magnus's waist. He leaned in and whispered in Magnus's ear "do you want this?". Magnus replied with a quick nod. Alec then kissed down Magnus's neck, over his throat and down his chest, feeling the small sensation of thin chest hair on his chin. Magnus let out a gasp of pleasure which was soon silenced by the other man's lips on his. They kissed passionately, tongues slipping over each other in a sexual dance, tasting each others lips, knowing that nothing could stop these two powerhouses from going wild on each other. Well, one thing could stop them but Magnus was prepared.

Magnus pulled away from Alec, just long enough to whisper. "There is a Do Not Disturb sign in my dresser drawer. Put it on the door handle outside. No one will interrupt us." Alec did so then returned to where Magnus was, straddling him once again. Magnus reached for Alec's tie but Alec stopped him.

"No, no, no. I'm gonna do that" Alec removed his tie and cast it to the floor in a flump. He then unbuttoned his jacket then finally his shirt. Magnus waited in anticipation of what Alec's body would be like since he was denied that image the first time they did this. Alec's shirt flew off and landed on top of Magnus's trunk where his clothes were. Alec's body was lithe, pale yet his skin was taut over his muscles. White skin formed around blocks of abdominal muscles, curving over biceps and shoulders. An intricate black tattoo stood out on his neck. The tattoo was like an eye with two lines below forming a smooth cross. Another line came off the upper curve of the eye to rest near Alec's jaw.

"What's that?" Magnus asked, tapping a finger at the tattoo. "Looks intricate"

Alec gave a quick sigh then leaned back slightly. "My friend Clary is an artist. She draws weird runes and according to her, this means fearless" Alec gave a sad smile "I got it after I came out to my family. It is kinda special to me."

"I like it. It looks interesting and it clearly marks an important moment in your life" Magnus smiled. "I have a tattoo. Want to see it?"

"Depends. Is it near somewhere... sensual?"

Magnus laughed. "No, no. It's on my back. Alec stood to allow for Magnus to lie out on the couch, face down. Like the rest of him, Magnus's back was muscled and tanned. His shoulders flexed, moving his shoulder blades and the muscle around his spine. Alec bit his lip, wanting to feel those muscles flex beneath his fingers. "It's on my side, under my right shoulder blade. That'll be left to you."

Alec touched at Mangus's hips. "Do you mind?"

"Course not" Alec straddled Magnus hips once again and leaned down, caressing Magnus's back as he did. Under Magnus's shoulder blade, there was an open book tattooed on the skin. The book was surrounded by a ring of weird shapes done in green. Gold sparkles were dotted around the edge of the ring as well as near the pages. "It's a spell book" Magnus explained. "I loved stories of wizards and warlocks as a child. They stuck with me and sometimes, even now, I wish that I could could do magic. That blue would spark from my fingers and summon a cup of coffee or something. This probably sounds dumb to you."

"No... I too liked fantasy. It was a welcome escape from stressful things." Alec's voice sounded honest and vulnerable at that moment, a stark difference from the man he was before. Alec lay his naked torso against Magnus's back,Magnus shivered at the sudden coldness. Alec kissed up Magnus's neck and into his hairline, maneuvering his hands over Magnus's side to flatten on his chest, feeling every heartbeat the man had. Resting his head on Magnus's shoulder, Alec kissed Magnus's cheek, near his eyes and under his overly pierced ears. Magnus relaxed under Alec's body, letting out a sigh. "I like this." Alec whispered "it feels nice to hold someone." Magnus hummed in agreement. "Magnus could you do something? This might sound a bit weird but... could you flex your shoulders? I want to feel your back muscles shift under me. I like how it feels." Magnus hesitated then proceeded to shift his back, rolling his shoulders in circles, arching his back into Alec's abs. "Thanks... I know that seemed weird but everyone has weird kinks, right?" Magnus gave a quick laugh and a smile.

"You know what my weird kink is?" Alec shook his head. "A lawyer with a secret neck tattoo and a back muscle fetish" Alec laughed which boiled down to a giggle.

They lay there for a while, letting heartbeats synchronise along with the rhythm of light breaths. During that time, Magnus had rolled onto his back, Alec lying on his chest. They talked in small voices, words shaping stories of childhood, funny adventures and past romances. A knock broke the stillness. Christina's voice drifted through the wooden door. "Are you OK in there? No one has seen you for a few hours. Anyway, we're closing up, you might want to go home"

Magnus and Alec smiled at each other. "Back to my place?" Alec asked.

"I'd love that" Magnus kissed Alec in a quick kiss before the two men climbed off each other dressed themselves. Alec held out a hand for Magnus to take. They fitted like two puzzle pieces. Perfect harmony.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that. I will be posting more soon. ;)**


End file.
